A number of diaper bags are known. Most attempt to address the issue of carrying the numerous items that may assist those involved in the diaper changing process, such as food, clothing and toys. However, the increasing number of disposable items sold for child care has complicated matters, and as a result parents look for progressively more flexible bags, able to carry a particular desired mix of products. As a result, a number of bags have been developed, each having a different structure addressing the similar problems. However, no one bag is viewed by the public as a single solution to the problem of storage and transport of diapers and accessories.
The primary problem with most diaper bags is difficulty in supporting the bag during use. Where the bag is poorly supported, access to the compartments is compromised. Also, in many changing locations, there is no clean and clear surface upon which to rest the diaper bag, and any such surface must be used for the baby.
Most diaper bags are soft-sided, and due to lack of support, tend to collapse when opened. In the collapsed state, the diaper bag assumes the shape of its contents, collectively. This is not conducive to rapid and convenient assess of the various compartments which may be available.
A second problem with most diaper bags is the lack of flexibility; i.e. a lack of storage compartments in adequate number, size and configuration, and lack of the extra features which interact synergistically with the storage features of the diaper bag.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for diaper organizer bag that provides a means to support the diaper bag during periods of use, a number of compartments that are easily accessed and conveniently appointed, and a variety of additional features that interact synergistically with the first two, providing in combination a diaper bag conferring superior convenience, service and utility.